Friendly game of Chess
by Tenshi de Shino
Summary: Two brains locked in a chess match. You can read to see what happens and who wins. warning: AmixSetsuna Yuri
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own them I just use them in fics only.  
_

Note: I had to write a fic where Setsuna actually got it on with someone other than Queen Serenity in the past and yes we all know Haruka and Michiru do it like rabbits. It's finally time to see what happens when you put two brains together. hehe. Enjoi and please review.

* * *

Spring. It's one of the most beautiful times of the year as things which were long dead during the harsh cold start to spring to life with the ushering in of the warm weather. Flowers bloom to greet this season, birds sing their spring time songs and people become more and more active, enjoying such wonderful days. 

This especially was no exception for two characters who sat upon a balcony playing chess for hours.

"It's your move, Ami"

This match had gone on for 2 hours already, each strategically placing their pieces upon the board, calculating the other's move. Setsuna sipped her tea, waiting for the blue haired girl to make her move. The wind rushed through their hair, kissing their skin as they sat locked into this battle of wits. Ami stared at the board a moment longer, then moved her bishop. Setsuna smiled.

"Making a bold move I see." she said placing her cup back on its coaster. "Someone had to make a tactical change since we're both playing on the safe side." Ami remarks, giving Setsuna an quirky smile. "Duly noted" Set responded, placing her finger on the her queen. She rotated it a bit on its base, holding her head in her left hand as she gazed a Ami for a few moments. Ami couldn't help but blush and shy away from her gaze.

"Is there something else behind your previous comment and the fact that you happen to want a friendly game of chess while the house was not filled with the usual residents?"

Ami blushed a lot more, holding her hand over her mouth to mask her gasp. Setsuna narrowed her eyes seductively and curled her lips. "I see" she said moving her queen upon the board.. Ami watched her gracefully move her queen piece astonished that after 2 hours, the older woman answered Ami's daring move with one equally as daring and bold.

"But. that Move. You risk losing your Queen, 'Tsuna"

"It's a risk that can or cannot work to my advantage. That's part of life sometimes"

"A calculated risk."

"Only if the reward is worth the risk"

Ami swallowed, nervously twisting the napkin in her lap. "Eh.. E-excuse me. I have to go to the washroom" Quickly she rushed off to their bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it. She paced for a few moments then looked in the mirror at herself. "What are you doing, Ami? Pull yourself together. It's just a friendly game." She repeated her last statement over and over again, reassuring herself the feelings building inside which intensified throughout their match was just a friendly game nothing more than that. She splashed some cool water on her face to help with the blushing ad calm her down a bit more. Drying her face, she looked in the mirror once more checking over herself while gathering her composure. "Okay, Ami." Opening the door, her eyes met with a familair gaze.

"Setsuna?"

"Oh, Ami. I was just checking on you to make su-"

The rest of her words were muffled as Ami's lips crashed into Setsuna's, the aching of her desires flowing from her lips to the older woman's. Setsuna pulled her blue haired fairy closer to her, answering back with a just as passionate kiss. Ami lifted her hands to explore Setsuna's soft skin underneath her clothes. She gave out a small moan as the older woman moved to her neck, kissing it ever so slightly causing Ami to scratch her skin slightly in the wake of this passionate encounter.

No words were exchanged as Setsuna began to lead Ami to her room, taking off articles of clothing from her blue haired queen as she herself was being stripped down by the other herself. Closing the door behind her, Setsuna gently laid Ami upon her bed, carefully straddling, kissing her collar bone as Ami raked her fingers through the long strange of black emerald hair, tugging at it carefully in certain areas. Her moans were music to Setsuna's ears, driving her desires for Ami even stronger, making the fires that burned within her that much more intense.

Ami's moans turned into gasps as Setsuna kissed her stomach, carefully tracing her tongue around her navel just to tease her even more. Suddenly, Setsuna was tugged towards Ami's face by her hair. She stared curiously into her blue eyes, not sure what was going on or what she was doing wrong. Ami sat up on the bed, kissing Setsuna again while strategically unlatching her bra. The goddess of time gasped feeling her breasts free of their prison, her hardened nipples perking with excitement. With one hand she began to pinch and indulge herself in her perfectly formed breasts, causing her to quiver with pleasure, the throbbing between her legs intensifying as the played and pinched each breast. She reached behind the younger girl's back between gasps and moans, struggling to unlatch her bra. Finally success was her as the final hook gave into her will, freeing the beautiful girl's own mounds from their confinement.

"Setsuna" she whispered tugging at her panties. She smiled and stepped from the bed, sliding them off every so gently. Ami's eyes traced every curve of her body, admiring every inch of her as she stood fully nude before her eyes. "Beautiful" she whispered, stepping to the older woman and planting a kiss upon her nipple. Setsuna began to moan even more, feeling Ami's wet tongue teased her, making her want her, beaconing her, making her call her name each time she flicked her tongue, twisted or bit her nipples.

"Ami" she whispered, pushing the young girl to the bed, "I want you..." Climbing on top of her lover, she was met with a kiss and slim fingers parting her lips, feeling the wetness and the aching that was building. She cried out as Ami's slim fingers penetrated her inner walls, massaging her most sensual spots while her thumb expertly played with the peaking button. "How is this for a calculated risk" she whispered seductively, pushing her fingers further into her juicy fruit, receiving the very sensual moan from her older lover.

Setsuna was almost powerless against Ami's seductions and ministration of pleasure. In an instance, she took her hand and slowly rubbed up Ami's leg. She moaned then gasped as Setsuna's fingers found their way into Ami's pleasure flower, slowly opening its wet petals to find the sweet center beconing her fingers to pluck it ever so gently. Carefully she slid two fingers inside Ami's mound, sending a wave of pleasure crashing through her.

Each woman fought the other, going deeper, faster harder trying to get the upper hand over the other. With each stroke, each slide of the finger they came closer and closer to the point of release, trying to hold out until the other conceded.

"Se..Tsuna...I..about"

"I cant...hold...ah!"

In a burst of blinding light, both women were consumed by their own orgasms, screaming as wave after wave of pure ecstasy filled their bodies, washed over them, each wave greater than the next til both women yielded, conceding to one another in a stale mate. Setsuna rested upon the bed next to Ami, her body spasming from the experience as she panted for air. Ami too laid on the bed, her eyes were close as she tried to recover from all the 'fun'.

They turned to each other and smiled, kissing each other again through their panted breaths.

"Looks like a stalemate" Setsuna regarded, brushing a few strands of hair from Ami's brow. She smiled and nuzzled against her neck, nibbling on her ear. "We could do best two out of three then" she whispered seductively.

* * *

"Why do you always take me with you to go shopping for panties?" Haruka remarked as she stepped through the door followed by Michiru. Michi giggled. "I thought you like to see the panties I wear, Ruka" 

"Yeah, when they're on the floor."

As the walked further into the apartment, they noticed the blouse Setsuna usually wore at the bathroom door, then another blouse. Trailing their eyes they noted the skirt, longer skirt, under shirts, shoes, socks and a neck scarf scattered about somehow making a path to Setsuna's door. From the kitchen emerged a very happy, not to mention glowing, Setsuna carrying a snack tray with a tea pot, tea cakes, two glasses of orange juice and some finger sandwiches in her terry cloth robe. She gave them a warm smile, heading back to her room.

"Uhm. 'Tsuna. These clothes?"

"Hmmm?" she looked down at the floor, having forgot about the clothes from earlier. "Oh that. My apologies, Michiru. I will get them up as soon as possible. I didn't mean to make such a mess."

The couple looked at each other then back to the glowing guardian of time. "Uhm. 'Tsuna" Haruka said, rubbing her head in confusion, "what exactly are you...were you...you're...but I?"

Setsuna giggled, turning the nob on her door. "What? It's just a friendly game of chess. What did you think it was?"

The couple stood silent blinking in disbelief. She smiled at the two of them cracking her door just a bit.

"Setsuna. Are you ready yet? We're still going for best 7 out of 10" a voice called from her room. Setsuna smiled, disappearing into her room.

Haruka quirked a brow, looking at the close door then back to Michiru. "I didn't know she...wait. She with Ami?! I didn't know she liked girls. I didn't know both of them... what the hell?"

Michiru simply crossed her arms, giving Haruka the eyebrow. They were shortly interrupted by a moan from behind the door and the sound of a butt cheek being slapped.

"Well...what should we do, Michi?"

She smiled at Haruka, kissing her passionately then pulling away. "Play chess?"

Haruka grinned impishly, letting Michiru lead the way to their room

* * *

YAY Setsuna finally got her a piece. Maybe I should write more? Hmmmmm... 


	2. Midterms

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor the character I just use them. I decided hey why not keep the ball going in Setsuna's favor WHOOHOO!_

* * *

A week passed since being 'caught' in a sense by Haruka and Michiru. Setsuna seemed a lot happier, blossoming with the spring time flowers into a person the couple rarely had seen. She started decorating, first her room where the forbidden magic happened, then little by little, things around the house such newer matching sets of plates and glasses with a more modern look to them or the drapes which also were starting to get a modern look to them as well.

"Is this all for your 'friend' or something?" Haruka would remark. The keeper of time would simply smile as she added a bit more flare to the apartment. "Well as Spartan as you would like to keep the theme" she regarded, changing the blinds to Roman style earth tone blinds, "I just happen to be in a good mood and am inspired to decorate."

"It wouldn't happen to have something to do with a certain blue haired senshi from Mercury would it?" Michiru hit Haruka on the arm, giving her the 'don't say such things' look. Setsuna simply smiled, looking at the two of them. Her attention focused on Haruka in particular. "Actually yes. She gives extraordinarily great head."

Haruka choked on her own saliva as too much information was given. Michiru simply smiled as Setsuna went about her decorating of the house.

Ami was happier as of late, skipping about when going to classes, humming sometimes to herself as the girls would study. "Am!" Makato shouted during their study session, "What's going on? You've been very cheerful as of late."

"Yeah" Rei scooted closer to Ami, "is it a new boyfriend?"

"ooooh, a new boyfriend. Ah, love is so beautiful" the guardian of Venus chimed.

"I bet he's handsome and very very smart" Usagi remarked her eyes sparkling like puppy eyes. Ami giggled a bit then began to busy herself with her physics studies. "Guys, I think we need to focus on our studies and not on my good mood. And for the record, I do NOT have a boyfriend."

"So why the good mood?"

Ami smiled to herself thinking back to that day when she and Setsuna 'played' chess. After 7 out of 10 'matches', they were still at a stalemate as the last 'match' ended with both women screaming each other's name before beign swept away in the sea of forbidden orgasmic pleasure shortly followed by both women falling asleep in each other's arms. If the girls only knew. "Well" she said, turning a page, "It is spring time and this time of year always puts me in a good mood."

She could feel a familiar throbbing starting to build between her legs, sending a single up her spine right to the nape of her hairline just thinking of her. She let out a sigh trying to focus on her physics exam. Reading through the equations and theorems, she slowly began to take her mind away from the heart between her thighs. That was until.

_Ring Ring_

Ami's heart began to pound harder as she looked at the caller ID. It was her.

"Er uhm... excuse me for a moment."

Before the girls could respond, she had already disappeared through the door.

"I wonder what's gotten into her" Rei questioned, hitting Usagi on the head to wake her up.

Outside, Ami sat along the banister of the porch, nervously holding the phone to her ear.

"So how are your studies coming along?" Setsuna questioned in her sultry tone. She could feel the throbbing intensifying just listening to her voice. Letting out a sigh, Ami answered back to the query. "Well. All is going well except for physics. Even though I am smart, physics is not something easily grasped like the other sciences."

"Oh? Is that so? Physics is quite an interesting concept actually. It's one of my favorite subjects." the older woman chuckled through the phone. "If you like, I could always help give you some tips on the basics and you can build from there. I'm sure with an mind a brilliant as yours, once you get the concepts down, you'll take the rest by the rings if you just relax. That is, if you want."

Ami swallowed hard. As much as the girls may need her help studying, perhaps she could learn something from Setsuna since she already aced numerous Physics classes. "Sure. Can I meet you in 15 minutes?"

"Sure. I'm pretty much here for the rest of the night."

"Hai. Meet you in 15 then."

She rushed back inside and gathered her things. "Uhm, sorry guys. Something came up and I have to run, but. I will see you guys tomorrow before class starts." She began cramming her notebook and physics book into her bag.

"Ami?"

"What?"

"Where"

"HEY!"

"Sorry guys" she said, rushing through the doors, "I'll explain tomorrow. I have to go. Ja ne"

The girls sighed in unison.

* * *

"I'm sure you'll be studying physics, Setsuna. Her physics, that is" Michiru teased as Setsuna hung up the phone. She giggled like a school girl, looking at the sea goddess. "Well. Just don't keep her from her studies, Setsuna. You know midterm season is a very stressful time."

"Ah, I remember the days of midterms." She looked for a moment to the stars outside the window reminiscing over the past, then back to Michiru. "I just want her to relax and pass. She's a very brilliant young woman and I would hate to be the reason of her downfall."

Michiru sighed half heartedly, looking at the stars for a moment. "Just try not to be too loud tonight and keep her up all night long. She does have an exam tomorrow."

"I'll keep that noted. Besides, when did you start becoming the mother figure."

Michiru simply smiled back at Setsuna as she remembered how much of a baby Haruka could be when she got sick. The two simply giggled.

* * *

Yes...I actually decided to go a little further indept. There's not enough out there for Setsuna dammit and I will make it happen! Let me know what you think :D 


	3. Anatomy 1on1

_Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon nor the characters, but I sure like playing with them :D_

* * *

Her heart raced as she stood at the door of Setsuna's apartment. She was trying to convince herself that this was just a scientific study session but each time she told herself this, she harder she could feel the throbbing between her legs. Her mind began reminiscing back to a week ago and how much she enjoyed her skin, her scene, even how she turned her on just by moaning. Ami sighed, ringing the doorbell in anticipation. She was greeting by Setsuna who wore a warm, if not somewhat dry, smile.

"Well hello, Ami." she said stepping to the side from the door, gesturing with her hand. "Please, come in."

She looked about the apartment stunned at the changes made to her residence. The lighting, the drapes, the arrangement of pictures, even the modern wall ornaments were stunning with a kind of flare she didn't expect. "Your apartment. It's very Modern." she remarked looking back to the older woman.

"You like?"

"I have to say, it is very stunning and pleasing to the eyes."

"I'm glad. Would you like to study in the kitchen or the sitting room?"

Ami smiled, "The kitchen would suffice." She gripped the straps of her bag tightly, feeling her heart race again as she walked. She wondered how many ways she could seduce Setsuna. As they sat in across from one another at the eat in bar, the older woman noticed the girl's gripping of her straps. Nervously, she grabbed the physics book and the notebook from her back pack, setting them on the table.

"Ami" the older woman called, resting her face on the flats of her fingers as she intertwined them, "Do you normally grip your backpack straps that hard?" She blushed slightly, not realizing that Setsuna noticed. "Uhm...no... it's just a nervous habit."

"Do I make you nervous?" Her seductive tone melted away whatever willpower was left to keep her composure. Reaching across the bar with her body, her lips met with Setsuna's as her fingers raked through her dark emerald hair. She moaned touching the face of her sapphire haired angel with her delicate hand. Ami broke from the kiss, blushing as she looked into her eyes.

"What?"

"Setsuna... was hoping since my physics exam isn't for 4 days and my anatomy exam is tomorrow." she paused for a moment, walking around the bar until she stood next to Setsuna. She leaned in for a small kiss then broke away, moving closer to her ear. "I was wondering if you would help me with my...anatomy...studies." she whispered in her most seductive tone. She smiled hearing this, taking one of her free hands and tugging Ami's shirt up slightly, rubbing her hands across her stomach then reaching her back, smiling devilishly. "My you are such a brilliant young woman." she said as she stood from her seat. She stepped closer and closer to the Mercury goddess, causing her to take steps back until her back met the wall. "You came here wanting to study Physics..." She leaned into her, trailing her tongue from her collar bone along her neckline to the tip of her earlobe, flicking it playfully. "And now you want to study my anatomy?"

She took her hands underneath Setsuna's blouse, gliding her hands slowly upward until they met with her perfectly formed breasts. "What better way to brush up on my studies, " she said as she gently twisted the older woman's nipples, milking a small moan from her, "Then with a perfectly beautiful body?"

In an instance, Ami found herself somehow laid across Setsuna's feather soft bed with her kissing her neck. She didn't know how she got to the room and didn't care as she was slowly being undressed by the older woman, each inch of her body being kissed gently. She gripped the sheets tightly, moaning loudly as Setsuna's tongue encircled her nipples, teasing her as she purposely did not touch her nipples. She arched her back, fighting back the urge to beg for more, her breath quickening as she could feel her body burn with desire. She stopped her ministration, sitting up for a moment to toss her hair back as she straddled along the younger woman's body, then moved closer to her face. "I'm supposed to be studying your anatomy" Ami panted, drawing her leg against Setsuna, "not the other way around."

"True" Setsuna whispered, nuzzling her neck, "but I enjoy giving you a challenge."

"mmm, really?"

What Setsuna did not expect was to find herself on the bottom when in a flash Ami brought her other leg up, wrapping them around her waist then shifting her weight til she was now the bottom and Ami the top. She smirked, kissing Setsuna's beautiful neck while letting one of her hands, unbutton and undress Setsuna. She gasped then moaned as lips began kissing, then sucking on her hardened nipples. Ami alternated between both. Skillfully, she slid her hand down Setsuna's length, tugging at the latch on her skirt before it gave into her will. To her surprise, Setsuna was prepared as she had no panties on. "I see you were prepared..." she teased, grazing her finger tips along just the outside of Setsuna's wet petals. She moaned almost begged for Ami to touch her, to feel her, to please her, but her pride would not allow it at this moment. "I see..." Ami slide the rest of herself downward, stripping the time keeper of her skirt.

She sat back for a moment admiring the beauty before her eyes. Her skin was smooth like Cappuccino and very toned. Almost as toned as Haruka, but much much more feminine. "Beautiful" she whispered, taking it all in. Setsuna leaned up to meet Ami in a kiss, reaching around to her lower back to unzip her skirt.

"I want to taste you, love" she whispered, pulling her skirt lower. Ami smiled, stepping off the bed, letting the skirt fall and panties to the ground. Setsuna didn't waste a moment as she, stood from the bed the knelt on her knees, parting Ami's soaking wet lips, licking and sucking their sweet juices. Ami let out a loud scream as her hardened core was being rocked by Setsuna's skillful tongue play, the older woman enjoying the control, even in the most subordinate position. Reaching down, Ami tugged Setsuna's hair hard, forcing her to break from her ministration of oral pleasure to stand to her feet. She gave a confused look for a few moments but her unanswered questions were answered as she was pushed back to the bed, Ami now straddling her once again. "You're trying to take the dominant position" she whispered in her seductive manner, "but it is I who has to study for my...anatomy exam."

Before she could give a witty remark, Ami disappeared between her legs, parting her soaked petals ever so gently as if examining her reaching to her touch. Setsuna still held back, bitting her lower lip to keep from moaning even louder. She smiled seeing her clit move up and down, swollen with anticipation, begging for attention. Without hesitation, she encompassed the organ with her mouth, sucking, licking, gently biting with her teeth. That was the brink that pushed Setsuna over, her moans now turned into loud screams as the younger woman not only took control, but swept away to another world, a sea of pleasure as waves of intense pleasure crashed upon the shores of her mind, breaking the once calm center she created for herself in this game. This went on for minutes, Setsuna's screaming getting louder and her heart racing faster as she was close to reaching her climax. She peaked at the moment Ami slammed two fingers inside her, massaging her G spot roughly. Setsuna gave one last loud scream as her body tightened then spasmed in a bright white light of her orgasm crashing through her body. For 5 minutes Setsuna's eye rolled in the back of her head, riding out the wave of pleasure tearing through her.

In a loud slush, Ami's fingers slid out from inside her folds, soaked with Juices. She smiled, taking Ami's fragile hands and licking her own juices from them. She didn't realize just how good she tasted. "I do love anatomy..." she whispered, nuzzling against Setsuna's neck, "Especially when exploring a beautiful body." Setsuna looked at her lavishly, licking her lips as she still panted. "Then allow me to give you another lesson in Anatomy, dear Ami"

Before Ami could ask, the older woman managed to gather enough strength to slide down Ami's body, stopping at her nipples as she gently sucked them, twisting them harshly, making Ami arch her back, almost begging for more. "Setsuna...please..."

She smiled, finally she was able to make her beg just a little for more. Within an instance, she disappeared between Ami's legs, giving special attention to her hardened clitoris as she slid two delicate fingers inside her wet petals, stroking her walls while administering the most expert tongue lashing that only experience and time could teach. Her body shook, not able to withstand the amount of pleasure as her orgasm shatter through the foundation of her mind, her body followed suit, shaking violently as she screamed loud enough to wake all the neighbors in the complex. Her orgasm was short lived as she laid back into the soft bed. Setsuna, after cleaning her up, laid beside her, watching as she slept in peace from coming too hard.

* * *

The next day, Setsuna woke to an empty bed and a note on her nightstand.

_I'm sorry to have left so early, I had my anatomy exam. Thank you for helping me study for it. I hope we can get together and perhaps study Physics or at least compare notes._

_Yours Truly_

_Ami_

Setsuna smiled as she got up from bed and put on her robe. In the kitchen she was met by the suspecting eyes of Haruka and Michiru.

"Wild night, eh?" Haruka regarded, taking a bite of her fruit salad. Setsuna grabbed a coffee mug, ouring herself a cup, not answering the question. "At least she got to her exam" Michiru chimed, eating her small breakfast as well. She turned to the two and smiled. "I'll be sure to give you details...in the future." She responded, disappearing back to her room with coffee in hand.


	4. it's a date

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I'm enjoying this fic cause Setsuna end up with someone other than Mamo-chan. No Yuri here, just more plot development_

* * *

"Ami-san!"  
"Hey Ami. Wait up"  
"Ami"  
"oooh, Ami"

She turned her head meeting the sights of her friends running towards her. She was so caught up in her book that she didn't notice she had passed the cafe which now turned into their regular hang out spot. Giving them a warm smile, she closed her book and held it in front of her. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Y-y-you're STUDYING?!" Usagi jumped back at the sight of the thick book Ami held in her hands. She giggled, "Well just because it's spring break doesn't mean that I can't indulge in a little studying to get ahead. Besides, it's not heavy reading." The group took a close look at the title of the book in Ami's hand, blushing as they read the title of the book.

"Uhm...Ami." Makoto asked, rubbing her hair in embarrassment, "is everything alright?"

Ami then began to blush as well, remembering that the title has big black letters spelling 'FETISH' on the front of it.

"Oh, I see." Minako noted quirking a brow while pointing at the book, "your new little boyfriend is into some other level kinky things, hmmm? So are you his Dominatrix? His sub? Do you dress like maids?"

"G-guys..." The group paused waiting for an explaination, "it...for my sociology class."

"Oh" The infamous sweat drop appeared on the group in the mist of Ami's giggling.

"So Ami. You never really told us about that night last week when you took off. What happened?" She should have known. Out of all the inner senshi, Rei was more preceptive than the rest with a hell of a memory. Ami held her head down trying to hide her blushing. "Yes. About that..."

* * *

"Uh huh. Aww that's great, sweetheart. Do you want to talk to Setsuna? Hold on for a second. Setsuna. Phone." called the green haired sea nymph holding the receiver for the time keeper to receive it. Her mind raced with questions wondering if this were Ami or another friendly call.

"Mushi mushi"

"Hey Setsuna-mama, how are you?"

"Hotaru!" Her face lit up as bright as the sun hearing her daughter calling all the way from exchange school in the states. Even though she was only 13, she had advance to high school in a breeze and was even allowed to travel abroad. Next to Ami, she too was another blossoming genius. The two talked for quite some time, Hotaru doing most of the talking, explaining American culture and this subculture that was called Otaku. Rather strange but interesting. The next question threw Setsuna for a big loop. "So, is Setsuna-mama dating anyone?"

She suddenly turned a ghostly pale color not sure how to explain this, or if she wanted to. Then she began to blush, thinking of the cuteness in Hotaru's voice as she asked. The only answer she could muster up was a "Well...something like that."

"I hope whoever it is makes Setsuna-mama happy."

Setsuna gave a warm smile, sighing in contentment. Michiru touched Haruka's hand watching the time keeper's expression turn warm as she spoke with their daughter. "Yes, dear. Setsuna-mama is happy" she said twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "Setsuna-mama. can I speak to Haruka-papa now?"

"Yes, dear you can. Hold on while I pry her from Michiru-mama" Setsuna handed out the receiving end giving Haruka an evil grin. "She wants to talk to you so stop trying to molest Michiru. You two have plenty of time for later."

"You're the one to talk about molesting" she muttered taking the phone from Setsuna's hands. "Hey Hotaru!" Judging by Haruka's face, Hotaru had an ear full for Haruka.

"So when will we get to see your 'girlfriend' again?" Michiru teased giggling a slight bit. Just as soon as she was about to answer, her cellphone rang. "Well, speak of the devil" she teased in a faux southern accent, "I do believe that's Miss Ami a callin'." Setsuna couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her accent. She looked to the caller ID and blushed, acknowledging that this was, indeed, Mercury. Flipping open her phone, she kindly excused herself from the room.

"Mushi Mushi"

"Hello, Setsuna, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine and yourself?"

Ami giggled as she stood around the corner from the cafe, kindly excusing herself by faking a phone call just going through the ringtones. "Around a corner from the cafe so my Usagi and the girls can't see the look on my face. They have been teasing me for about a half hour due to my reading material."

"Reading material, hmmm? Do you ever take a break from studying?" she teased, seating herself at around the corner from the family room.

"I do. You know better than anyone else would."

"Ah, and is this why the courtesy call today?"

"More than just that..."' Nervously she swallowed then sucked in a deep breath. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"...if you would...uhm...like to go on a date..."

Setsuna blushed and giggled like a school girl. She remembered the question Hotaru asked her and smiled to herself thinking that she really did have someone who made her happy. "Ami Mizuno. Are you trying to court me?"

Ami giggled herself, peeping around the corner to make sure Makoto or Minako didn't come snooping around the corner. "And if I am?"

"Then I would be delighted to go on a date with you."

"Really?"

"Yes I would."

It was as if she could hear Ami's smile on the other end as she felt a warmth of joy come over her. "How does Friday at 7 sound?"

"You place or mine?" she teased knowing the answer all to well would be her place with Ami's parents being home and not knowing about their little fiasco. Ami simply giggled. "Your place of course"

"Then it's a date."

The two women exchanged their polite goodbyes over the phone then Setsuna flipped her phone shut. She was on cloud nine right now and could feel her heart at ease. Her moment of euphoria was brought to a brief intermission with prying eyes gazing at her. "A date huh? Sounds like things are getting serious" Haruka remarked with one hand in her pocket as she leaned against the frame of the door. She sighed contently watching Michiru head to the kitchen. Haruka simply smirked in the doorway. "I think you and Ami make a cute couple. I'm happy for you Set."

"Thank you, Haruka. It seems Michiru has rubbed off on you a bit" she teased, causing Haruka to blush a bit.

Haruka pushed herself from the doorway, gesturing to the kitchen. "Care to join us for some Tea?"

"I would be delighted to join you for Tea. You can even make out at the table if you like" she giggled, standing up from her place of resting to head to the kitchen.


	5. The date

_Disclaimer: So I finally got a copy of an out of print Sailor Moon SuperS and it's quite lovely. It's grand, but I still don't own the characters of Sailor Moon, just this copy of the manga. enjoi_

* * *

"No I don't know about this. No this one is too colourful. This one makes me look fat. OH! I don't know what to wear." 

Her heart raced in anticipation all day as the minute hand teased her, moving slower and slowly by the second. Today was finally the day of their first official date on the town and the excitement of going out appealed to her greatly. She walked through her closet, picking over her clothes time and time again. Finally she decided upon a more mature looking outfit which complemented her figure a bit. She didn't want to seem too over the top nor too childish, but a happy medium between the two.

"I hope she likes this outfit" she sighed, blushing in the mirror.

Setsuna was giddy with anticipation herself but managed to keep her exterior cool. She carefully made plans for restaurants that her and Ami would enjoy as well as a place which looked out upon th city and the sea. She even had a little 'goodie bag' just in case. Carefully, she picked out her attire wondering the what ifs of the night and if she should go with her wild hair or not.

"You look excited." A voice called from just outside her door.

"As I should be...it's our first date. Normally people date before heading to the sack, but if its reversed, I can't complain." Michiru walked into her room, placing two slender hands upon her shoulders.

"You look beautiful. How long have you waited for her?" Setsuna closed her eyes and smile, placing her own hand on Michiru's gentle touch. "Too long. A thousand years ago, we would have been secretive about our love. Now...things are different. I'm actually happy to be reunited with her, though she wont remember until that time comes."

"Perhaps she does already." Michiru embraced her friend, happy to finally see Setsuna with someone who made her happy. Although she did wonder one thing. "Does Usagi and the other girls know about this?" Setsuna's expression went from puzzled to curious to fearful knowing that the girls didn't know what kind of relationship Ami was having. "Oh boy. This is going to be an interesting date."

"I'll see if Ruka wouldn't mind doing a little voyeuristic date. Maybe we can save you two from too many prying eyes."

"Thanks Michi. Uhm...while you're at it. Do you think Haruka would let me borrow a shirt and tie?"

"Hmm?"

"It's a surprise." With that she wink knowing that Michiru could only imagine just how this date was going to be. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

* * *

"Hey Ami" Minako's voice called on the other end of the line, "want to hang out with us tonight? I think we're going to the movies." 

Ami hesitated for a moment. "Er uhm...well...I would like to..."

"Well, come on."

"It's just...well...I can't tonight."

"You cant?"

She took in a deep breath, twisting her necklace. "Yes. I can't. Tomorrow I can."

"Don't tell me you're studying tonight. Spring break is almost over with. What can be so important that you'd rather study than come hang out with us."

_Setsuna's body_ she thought to herself, smiling shyly at the thought. Minako was silent for a few moments as well until it hit.

"Oh. I see. You have a date tonight, that's why you're not coming." She snickered on the other end. "I'll tell the girls you're not coming because of an important date."

"Minako"

"Alright Ami. Catch you later."

As the phone went dead she could just feel that this was going to be a long night. She only hoped that they wouldn't find her. But then again...

* * *

"Where's Ami?" 

"Well..." Minako hesitated and Makoto knew she was hiding something. It always began with the 'well' statement that gave her away. Sneaking up from behind, she grabbed Minako by he waist. "If you don't tell me. I'm gonna tickle you."

"EEK!"

"C'mon, Minako" Rei chimed, "Where's Ami?"

"Okay okay, geez. She said she couldn't come because she had a date or something."

"A DATE?"

The girls looked to each other in confusion. Ami Mizuno? On a Date? An evil glint shock across Usagi and Rei's eyes with an idea. "Well, if she's on a date, we need to make sure it's a safe date, don't you agree Rei?"

"Yeah. It could be something left over from the Negaverse or the Dead Circus."

"Mina...where did Ami go?" Makoto threatened her with a tickle again, forcing another whimper from the girl.

"I don't know I swear. Please Makoto. Don't tickle me." She sniffled in a puppy dog way. "PWEEEAAASEEE"

Makoto sighed releasing her grip. "Alright, already. I guess we could follow her from her house."

"GREAT!" The other two girls said, nodding to each other as they scrambled for some 'inconspicuous' clothing. Minako simply sighed hoping this wasn't going to be another one of those days.

* * *

Ami rang the doorbell holding her evening purse in front of her. She was still nervous as this really was her first date with another woman, yet she was excited to finally go out with someone on her intellectual level. She was absolutely stimulating mentally, physically...sexually. To her pleasure, the door slowly opened with a sensual Setsuna behind it. 

"Wow. You look quite stunning, Ms Mizuno." She couldn't help but undress Ami with her eyes as she caught the scent of her perfume, so erotic. If it were not for the fact that they were going on a date, she would have taken her right now. In one smooth motion, she slipped an arm behind the blue haired genius, bringing her closer. Tipping on her toes, she pressed her lips against Setsuna's, losing herself in the heat of the moment as every fiber in her body began to tingle. Careful not to spoil the occasion, Ami pulled back, bringing her right hand to her face in a slight blush. "You're gorgeous as always" she complimented, trailing her eyes down her body.

Taking Ami's hand, Setsuna smiled warmly. "Shall we?"

"Indeed, we shall."

Unknown to Ami, along her journey to Setsuna's place, she was followed by four teenaged girls, curious as to the events of tonight. They ducked by a car, careful not to be seen by Ami or they wouldn't hear the last of it. They knelt down, noticing the area where they were. "Hey...isn't this where Haruka and Michiru live?" noted Rei looking at the street signs. The other girls looked around as well.

"You don't think...no she couldn't be...on a date with Haruka and Michiru?"

"MMWHAHHT?"

"Usagi. Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Mmm...Mina I can't help it I'm hungry!"

"SSHH you guys" Makoto peeked around from the car.

"So you guys came all the way out here to spy on your friend Ami." All four girls froze in their tracks upon hearing the familiar voice. Looking up they spotted Haruka, who looked down upon them, sitting in her car. They all giggled nervously. "It's really rude you know. Sneaking around like this."

"H-haruka. Uhm, hey hi, we didn't see you there."

Haruka smirked to bunny and nodded to the girls. Appearing beside her sat Michiru who leaned on her partner's shoulder. "Haruka's right. That's why we're here to make sure you don't ruin her date."

"But..." Rei looked to the door then back to them, standing up in the process, "if you're not taking her out then...who is she going on a date with?"

The girls' eyes widened as they saw a very happy Ami emerge from the apartment hand in hand with the very tall and breath taking-ly beautiful time keeper, Setsuna. Their mouth dropped in disbelief as Setsuna opened the car door for Ami then hopped in on the driver side. "She's...But...SETSUNA?!?!?"

Minako sighed crossing her arms as she looked to the two driving off. "Love is a beautiful thing."

"Well yeah. But Setsuna is old enough to be her mom. And grandma...and everything else." Makoto torted. Rei and Usagi snickered to themselves. "She's dating a MILF."

"AHEM! WE are still here listening to you girl talk about OUR friend."

"Sorry" they said in unison

* * *

They enjoyed each others company tonight with a wonderful meal, a little dancing which Ami found Setsuna was wonderful on her feet. Such poise, such grace. Ami felt honored to be in her presence. Setsuna too felt so graced with the presence of Princess Mercury. Her intelligence, her mannerism even the way she giggled was so cute, it made her heart soften with each meeting. 

Near the end of their date, Setsuna looked to Ami in admiration. She desperately wanted to embrace her at this moment, but knew she would have to hold out just a bit longer for the finale. This was become very difficult as Ami would, at times, rake her fingers along the outline of her thigh through her pants. Just the knowledge of what she was doing chipped away at her willpower to hold out just a little longer.

"I want you" she whispered as Setsuna raced up a hill, sending tingles up her spine. Haruka must have rubbed off on her with the way she drove up the rural curves of the hill. In a race car style, Setsuna stopped the car sideways, putting on the park brake and cutting the engine. Setsuna smirked looking into her deep blue eyes. "I have a surprise for you." Kissing her deeply on the lips for a few seconds, Ami could have came in her panties right then. Setsuna pulled away smiling. "Wait one moment and please, close your eyes." She gave a curious look but obliged her request, holding her hands over her eyes. She could feel the cool breeze of the ocean against her skin as she waited for her love to return. Her heart racing with anticipation.

"You can open your eyes now" she whispered, nibbling on her ear lobe. Opening her eyes, Setsuna opened the car door for her princess, holding out her hand to help her out. As she stepped from the vehicle, she was greeted by the sights of Setsuna in a man's shirt and black tie. She pulled on the tie bringing Setsuna closer.

"You're sexy in a shirt and tie as well" she whispered, kissing her deeply. She returned the passionate kiss, leading Ami to a spot overlooking the sea. Carefully, she led her to the blanket which sat upon the grass, unzipping her dress at the same time. Her lips found their way to the younger's collar bones while her hand kneaded away at her now exposed breasts, causing the senshi to whimper and squirm. She grabbed a hand full of Setsuna's long hair, tugging her upward to meet her with a passionate kiss. She tugged and ripped her shirt open, revealing perfectly formed breasts with hardened nipples begging for attention.

* * *

"I wonder what Ami is going right now." Minako wondered as she nuzzled against Makoto. Makoto let her hands travel down Mina's side, kissing her neck. 

"Maybe she's doing what we should be doing." she teased, tugging at her shirt. Mina rolled her eyes over to Makoto in question. "But with Setsuna? She's like... idunno Ancient or something."

Makato rolled her eyes, the mood was slowly being spoiled by Mina's curiosity about Ami's date. Pinning the blonde to the bed Makoto smiled mischievously. "If you keep talking about them I am going to handcuff you to the bed and duct tape your mouth shut."

"Mmmm. Promise?

* * *

"Oh Ami!" she moaned as she began sucking and biting her nipples, making her back arch. She smiled between her suckling enjoying the moans which escaped from her lover's lips. She felt her head being jerked back almost to the point of whiplash, moaning at the very touch of the older woman attacking her neck, moving lower at a rapid rate til she finally found what she was looking for, admiring how the moonlight reflected the sweet glistening wetness of her lips. "Sets-Ko!" She yelled as the older woman plunged herself between her delicate legs, licking and sucking at all her juices, making her writ back ad forth uncontrollably. 

In a blinding burst of light, Ami felt her body being baptized by her incredible orgasm, desperately gasping for breath riding her pleasure wave. Wave after wave crashed upon her shores and Setsuna didn't stop drinking of her sweet ambrosia. She didn't want to stop, she wanted to see just how far she could make her younger lover cum sucking away as her throbbing button while slipping three fingers in and out of her wet folds. Ami's body thrashed about, her eyes rolled in the back of her head after each wave, sweeping her away to a level of pleasure she never knew existed. Suddenly she felt it. The pressure building again like any other orgasm, but this one felt as if it was building deeper within, aching in pressure as it slowly began to climb the ladder of pleasure.

"Setsu..na...AH!" Reaching down into her shirt, Ami could only rake her fingers along her back in the wake of her incredible orgasm, drawing blood along the trails of her nails arching her back until it felt it would break in its wake. Setsuna whimpered in pain, feeling blood spill from the scratches, parting her lips from Ami's swollen button while still pumping her fingers as a much slower pace in and out of the younger girl. The feeling was so incredible. Too incredible for Ami as she passed out almost instantly after Setsuna parted from her lower half. Crawling up to her sleeping beauty's face, she kissed her softly on the forehead. "I had a wonderful date." she whispered to the unconscious senshi, gathering her into her arms.

* * *

Gently she laid Ami in the bed, covering her with the black satin sheet on the bed. She smiled, touching her face gently, leaving the room to complete one more task. 

Hesitantly she entered the family room where Michiru was studying while Haruka watched a video of the race she was about to participate in. "Michiru. I need your help for a moment. Do you mind lending your assistance?" Haruka turned her head slightly shocked to see her friend. "How did you? When did you?"

"May I borrow her for a few moments?"

"Eh...as long as it's ok with her." Michiru stood up from her study seat, escorting the time guardian to the kitchen. She smiled warmly at her friend seeing that Haruka's shirt didn't make it to see another day. "I see you had a lot of fun tonight."

"Too much for sweet Ami."

"Is she here?" Set smiled motioning in the direction of her bedroom. "I see. That's good to hear."

"Yes. I also somewhat kinda need your help."

"What's up?" Turning her back to Michiru, she heard a small gasp then a small giggle. "Wow. You two must have had a really good time. Don't worry 'Tsuna. I will get you patched up."

"You sound like you've done this before." Michiru simply giggled. "Why do you think Haruka has so many shirts?"

"...I don't think I want to imagine." Taking off her shirt, Michiru began the necessary care for her friend's scars. "By the way, did a little bunny and her friends come by?"

"They did. But we took care of things. They shouldn't be giving Ami any flak either."

"Really? How did you manage that?"

"Haruka."

"Ah... I see."

The two giggled and laughed, sharing the night's activities up until a certain point. Ami slept soundly in the bed, still tingling from her last crushing orgasm.

* * *

Sorry if it's a bit blah, but 3 am writing not good :( Need more Starbucks. 


	6. Waking to you morning glow

* * *

_Dream world _

"Princess Mercury. There is a guest here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"It's Princess Pluto."

Mercury's heart almost stopped hearing that name. Careful to keep her composure, she nodded to the messenger. "Please. Escort her in."

"As you wish, Majesty."

Mercury looked out the window of her palace, sighing happily in anticipation of the arrival of her guest. Within a few minutes the doors opened, greeting a Princess Pluto from behind them. Mercury nodded to the servant as she entered to excuse them for some privacy. She smiled looking at Pluto in her satin black clad which hugged her figure ever so gracefully. Mercury slowly approached Pluto, looking deeply into those garnet eyes. "My Love..." she whispered, sliding her arms around her waist..

_real world._

"My Love..." Setsuna was awakened by the gentle touch of Ami's arms gliding across her waist. Turning to Ami, she could sense she was still sleep. Ami drew her body closer to Setsuna. "I've waited for so long..." she whispered, planting a kiss upon Setsuna's lips. She sighed, happy that she was starting to remember, but sad because it was a dream for her. Setsuna broke from the kiss, embracing the blue haired princess in her arms as she dreamt away.

_dream world_

"I've waited for so long" she whispered, planting a kiss upon Pluto's lips. She returned the kiss with just as much passion, embracing her in her arms. The room began to heat up as the two kissed passionately. Ami grabbed a hand full of emerald locs, pulling them gently. To her pleasure, Pluto pulled her lips away, gasping in surprise then moaning.

"I want you..." she whispered, nuzzling against Pluto's neck.

_real world_

Ami awakened from her dream to find herself nuzzled against Setsuna's neck. By her breathing patterns, she could tell the older woman wasn't sleep. She drew her head back slightly, blushing that she probably enacted her dream by accident.

"Gomen, Setsuna. I didn't...I was dreaming." The older woman drew her closer, planting a long passionate kiss on her lips the pulled away. "It's ok."

Ami sat up in bed, folding her knees to her chest. "Setsu-ko. I have to ask you something."

"Hmmm...what's that?"

"Were we...lovers...during the Silver Millennium?" Setsuna sat up on the bed, brushing some hair from Ami's brow. "Why do you ask?"

"That dream...it felt as though it was more than just a dream. It felt so familiar. So real. It...it wasn't just a dream was it?"

Setsuna drew her close and held her, stroking her head gently. "We...we were lovers. I can feel it. That's why I was so drawn to you the first time we met in person."

"Ami?" Parting herself from the older woman, she slid her thin hand against Sets' face, planting a sensual kiss on her lips. The time keeper returned the kiss, feeling her heart throb between her legs as their tongues played. They bathe one another in the early dawn's light, their skin glowing in the mist of their longing. Setsuna could feel her desire coming to a brink, begging for release and Ami just the same. Breaking from their kiss, Ami looked into Setsuna's deep garnet orbs, brushing a few of he black emerald tresses from her brow. "That's why..." she whispered, pulling herself close to the other's ear, giving it a slight flick of the tongue, "I always fantasized about your...since we first met...wanted you since the first conversation." She ran her free hand along the older woman's body, stirring a moan from her lips as her hand found the place of her desire.

"I've long for you...since we met in this lifetime." Setsuna moaned loudly as Ami's delicate fingers parted her moistened flower, plucking at it ever so gently, her lips trailing down her neck ever so softly doing so. Setsuna's eyes rolled in the back of her head in ecstasy, her back arched through the pain and stretching of the stars marking her back.

"A-Ami I AH!" The younger woman's mouth found gorgeously hardened nipples as her fingers slide inside the petals, slowly sliding in and our while her thumb played with her swollen button. The time keeper's body moved in beat with Ami's fingers, speeding up in pace as she could feel her body tense around her fingers. "Ami..I...mmm AH!" In the mist of her orgasm, Setsuna gripped Ami's shoulders tightly, throwing her head back as she howls in pure bliss, her sweet love juices flowing all over Ami's delicate hands.

Relinquishing her hand from Setsuna's love box, Ami licked her the palm of her hand, savoring the sweet nectar which flowed from her. "Mmmm, you taste so sweet." she whispered, cleaning her finger tips of the sweet juices. Setsuna planted a passionate kiss on soft lips, her body still shivering from her morning orgasm.

Michiru and Haruka laid in their bed, panting from their early morning activities. "Love...that was.." Michi's whispers silence hearing the howls of ecstasy echo up to their room. The two of them smiled then giggled. Haruka turned on her side, tracing a lone finger town Michiru's nude frame. "Well, it looks like everybody's having fun. Now I wonder who's going to make breakfast now?"

"That love" she whispered, shifting her body off the bed a bit, "isn't your department." As she sat up on the bed, the sounds of the shower running could be heard. Looking back to Haruka, who was still laying on the bed, her eyes trailed up an dow her lover for a few moment. "Hmmm, looks like we definitely will have time for another round." She purred as her green haired goddess straddled her.

* * *

"Ami. You make very good breakfast. I didn't know this was another hidden talent of the girl genius." Ami blushed at Setsuna's praise, finishing off her bowl of sweet rice. The other couple joined the breakfast party just in time to see Ami get up to rinse her bowl out. "Good morning Haruka. Good morning Michiru." She kindly greeted, washing out the bowl and her eating utensil. Michi smiled to Ami, returning the greeting. "My Ami, you look quite refreshed and cheerful today." she teased. Ami blushed, managing to counter with "As do you and Haruka. Which I imagine is the root cause for you calm demeanor passed the front door." Michiru giggled at the brainy response while Haruka simply stared for a moment. "Do what?" 

"Ruka-kun. I will tell you later, ok sweetie."

"Well, I hate to leave while you two are just coming down for breakfast, but I do have to get home relatively soon." Setsuna stood up from her place at the table, gliding towards Ami. With one smooth motion, she slipped a hand behind the princess of Mercury, bracing her as she rested on her arms. "Don't keep me waiting too long." she whispered, planting a kiss on her lips. Taking her free hands, Ami gripped a handful of Setsuna's hair, causing a small moan to escape from her lips as she kissed her lips up the older woman's neck to her ear lobe, "I will see you very soon, my sweet." With that Ami planted a small kiss on Setsuna's lips before rushing out the door to her destination.

Setsuna remained motionless at the sink. "Uhm...Tsuna...are you alright?" Snapping back to reality thanks to Haruka's husky voice, she sat back at her spot at the breakfast table, picking up her eating utensil to finish. "Ten'ou Haruka if you say one word to tease me I SWEAR you wouldn't like the results." The time keeper threatened going back to finishing her meal.

"Wha? I? But?"

"Love, come eat your breakfast, while it's till warm." Haruka shrugged sitting taking her bowl of sweet rice and toast to the table along with her orange juice. Michi sat down across from Haruka, giving her a playful wink.

"Speaking of refreshed. You two look quite refreshed yourselves. I see why you rarely ever have bad morning" the time keeper teased, simply going back to business with a slight twinkle in her eyes and that certain morning glow.

* * *

I just couldn't help it. I got the inspiration for how the morning after would go. I hope you enjoyed 


	7. A small slip of the tongue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I just play with them. Enjoy _

* * *

"I still can't believe it. She's actually dating Setsuna." Usagi muffled between bites of her triple chocolate cake Makoto prepared for their afternoon luncheon or (for Usagi) sugar overload before classes began the following day. Rei sighed, rubbing her index finger and thumbs along her forehead. "Usagi." 

"What?"

"Just eat your cake, Usagi." Rei sighed resting her other hand on the table, "You're getting crumbs all over yourself and your part of the table."

"Oh?"

The other girls giggled, watching as their blonde bunny washed the rest of her cake down with milk. The door opened slowly, catching the girls off guard. Stepping from behind the door, a very shy and slightly glowing Ami emerged carrying a few books in her hands. The girls smiled at her trying to hide the fact that they knew who she was dating. If only they knew the rest.

"Hi Ami." Minako said, breaking the silence as the Mercurian girl sat at the table, "So. How was your date?"

She began to blush uncontrollably thinking of the previous night and the early morning. "It was...great."

"That's great to hear. Wish you could have joined us last night." A small snicker could be heard as Makoto offered out a plate to Ami. "Would you like some sandwiches? I made a few varieties." Ami's eyes fixed upon a small turkey sandwich on pumpkin rye bread with just a little bit of lettuce on it. "Thanks, Mako-chan." she said taking a small nibble of the delicious treat.

"So what did you and Sets..I mean you do on your date?" A simply slip of the tongue, but nevertheless Ami heard part of what was coming from Usagi's lips. Bunny could only hold her hands over her mouth, receiving glares from Makoto and Minako with Rei simply sighing. "Usagi" the two glaring said in unison. Ami held her head down in frustration and embarrassment. They all knew who she was dating without her being the first to break the news to them. How dare they? It was as if they betrayed her in a sense, calculating what would happen next. Their friendship would change now, alienating her in a sense because of her feelings, how infatuation. Her love? This wasn't how she wanted it. Standing up, she rushed towards the door, holding a frail hand on the knob.

"So you did spy on me." Her words held a bit of anger behind them as she turned the knob. "Gomen. This is a bad time right now."

"Ami." She disappeared through the door. Makoto rushed after Ami, leaving the 3 girls behind. "Usagi! You're so damn INSENSITIVE!"

"Rei you were in on this too!"

"Yeah at least I had the decency to wait until she told us, Baka!"

"How do you think she feel now?!" Mina sighed and turned her eyes to her hands which were folded before her on the table. "She probably feels like she's alone and betrayed now. Like she's lost her best friends."

"Mina...I...I didn't mean..." She held her head down, reflecting in hindsight how this would affect them. She loved Ami, no matter what. And now she probably ruined their friendship by her slip up. "...I don't want to lose her as a friend...I should go after her."

"No, Usagi. Makoto went after her. I'm sure she'll be back."

"Yeah, meatball head. Let someone who's a bit more sensitive than you talk to her."

"Well I'm glad it's not you then, Rei!"

"Why you!" The two girls started their wrestling match to determine the dominant party. Mina simply sighed, holding her head in her hands while Usagi managed to get a hold of Rei's hair and vice versa. "Why did I get stuck with these two."

Meanwhile outside Makoto managed to catch up to Ami who was running as fast as she could down the stairwell. "Ami! Ami!" Capturing the girl in her arms, she held her close from behind, resisting her struggle to break free.

"Let me GO!"

"Ami, calm down. We're sorry we spied on you. We were curious and concerned. Stop freaking out."

"NO!" she shook furiously, whimpering as tears rolled down her cheek and onto Makoto's arms. She stopped struggling against Makoto's bear hug. The only thing she could do now was stand there with her fist balled and face traced with tears. "I'm now an outsider or some token minor in the group now because...because..."

"Because you have feelings for a woman? As long as she makes you happy, what else can we say? That's something that won't come between our friendship with one another." Makoto let her hold on Ami loose, turning her around to embrace her. She stroked her sapphire hair to comfort her crying friend. For what seemed like an eternity the two of them stood in this embrace. Finally Ami stopped trying, pulling away from Makoto. "So...you don't think I'm queer or anything like that and won't stop being my friend?"

At this Makoto chuckled a bit. "Well, queer yes."

"Mako-chan-"

"But..." She took Ami's hands into her own, giving her a warm smile, "we're not going to stop being you friend. If anything, it will make us closer as friends."

"Promise?"

"Of course! I'm happy that you've found a great person like Setsuna and she's lucky to have a great girlfriend like you. Now willa come on back to the apartment? "

Ami nodded, walking with Makoto back to the apartment. She smiled in relief, happy that for once she was wrong about her calculations and still had her friends. Makoto turned to her, giving her the oddest of looks. "Besides, Ami. You're not the only one who has feelings for another woman." Ami stopped dead in her tracks, looking to Makoto. "What do you...wait...you mean...you?"

"Uh, yeah. Duh." She turned around putting one hand on her hip. "Did you honestly think I would be straight being as butch as I am?"

"Well, I suspected but put the thought behind me with you constantly mentioning your ex boyfriends and flirting with guys."

"Like you, I was scared. I used that as smoke screen so I wouldn't feel like an outsider. To be honest, I haven't been interested in boys for a while."

"Who's the lucky girl? Do the others know?"

"Well..." She smiled and gave a nervous laugh, "you will laugh but...You see...uhm...I've been dating Minako for about 9 months." Slowly she turned the knob, letting the door slide itself open slowly.

Ami's mouth dropped in shock. "Minako?"

"What?" a voice said from behind the door. The other girls were sitting at the table inside the apartment. Well Minako was sitting at the table while Usagi was busy trying to squirm her way out of Rei's headlock. "Hey guys. We're back." Closing the door behind them, Ami looked to Minako then to Makoto then back to Minako. Mina and Makoto's eyes met as if reading each other's thoughts.

"Soooo you told her?" Makoto nodded in agreement, winning a smile on Mina's face. Rei and Usagi stopped their wrestling, looking about the group. "Told her what? Hey have you guys been holding something from Usagi and myself? Well Usagi I can understand-"

"HEY! Get your armpit outta my FACE!" The strained harder to loosen herself from Rei's grip.

"But holding back from me?" Finally Rei released Usagi, causing her to flop backwards on the floor, "How could you?"

"Well we were gonna tell you last night" Minako sighed standing up from her seat, "that is until operation Ami's date went on." The raven and the bunny looked to Minako curiously as Makoto moved closer to the love goddess. Their lips met in an innocent kiss, becoming more and more passionate as their hands rubbed along each other's body. Rei and Usagi's mouth dropped watching the spectacle before them. Ami blushed watching them as well feeling herself getting turned on slightly just by watching. Seeing them kiss reminded her how Setsuna's lips felt against her own. How her own body felt as if it were melt under the small touch of their meeting time after time. It was so...erotic.

Finally their lips parted, their eyes fixated on one another, catching their breath. "Makoto and I"

"Are a couple" Makoto finished, brushing her fingers through golden strands of silky hair.

"Oh...Kamisama...First Haruka and Michiru. Then Ami and Setsuna. Now you guys? That leaves myself, Mamo-chan and Rei... wait." Leering at Rei, she gave her an evil glint. "You like girls too don't you Rei?"

"I dated your Mamo-chan didn't I?"

"Grrr!!"

The three girls watched the Raven and Bunny go at their wrestling match again. Ami sighed in contentment, watching the two supposed 'heterosexuals' fight each other. "The way those two have too much pent up frustrations." Ami and Minako giggled still watching them go at it. "You know, maybe those two will end up together and--"

"NEVER!" The two yelled, pulling at each other's hair.

_elsewhere_

"Sets! What the hell?? What...happened...to my shirt?" She looked up from her cup of tea, quirking a brow at the ripped shirt Haruka shook before her. For a moment, she was taken back to that night, looking out over the beach as she gave Ami the most senuous earth shattering experience of orgasmic pleasure. So much to the point that she clawed several marks on her back and passed out. She immediately drew herself back to the present, remembering that Haruka was still shaking that shirt of hers which obviously died the night she came. Michiru gave a small giggle, holding her hand to hide her lips watching the time keeper reflect. Setsuna curled her lips, looking at Michiru for a moment then to the blonde. "Well, I'm sure it's not the first time. It just happened to not be something as a result of the...sessions...the two of you have quite often. We simply got...a little carried away."

"But" She blushed a slight bit, still trying to have some kind of angry look on her face as she shook the shirt, "This was a Hugo Boss shirt."

Michiru rose from her chair, wrapping her arms around her lover and planting a small kiss on her lips. "Love, I'm sure it wasn't intentional. Besides it's not like you don't have plenty of shirts as is. I'm sure just one won't hurt you." With a small peck on her lover's lips she turned her attention back to Setsuna who was busy looking at her phone smiling mischievously. "Next time, Haruka, I'll try to be a bit more careful seeing how I've received a text from Ami inviting us to dinner with Minako and Makoto."

"She invited you, you mean."

"Nope. Makoto and Minako asked her to invite the three of us to dinner tonight." Michiru quirked a brow to Setsuna who simply smiled. "Minako.."

"And Makoto?" Haruka finished, smiling like a chestshire cat. "This is becoming quite interesting. I bet you saw this coming, didn't you 'Tsuna?"

She rose from her chair, letting her emerald hair flow behind her as she moved closer to the kitchen doorway. "I'm just the keeper of time, not the predictor of the future. Who knows what will happen next?" She smiled at the couple for a moment before then looked to her phone reading the 'Sorry about the scratches again. Maybe this time you can restrain me since I have a sweet tooth and want you for dessert :)' message from the Princess of Mercury as she disappeared into her room.

* * *

_Author's note: __Sorry for the sudden hanger, but the head is hurting too much to go on. And I think I'm running out of writing ideas for this fic so. Any help is greatly appreciated. Even collaboration_


	8. Talk to me, like lovers do

_Wow...it's already the middle of summer and I'm just now updating again...Gomen, mina. I've been busy with a lot, but alas, more of the story. And as always I do not own sailormoon, though I enjoy writing about them. I hope you enjoy _

* * *

They stood there in the cramped space of the bathroom panting deeply, touching one another's forehead and smiling in the moon's glow. She took a slender hand and slid it behind Setsuna's head, smiling through her pants. "Never...would I have...thought this would be this...so invigorating...and out of character for me." 

Setsuna's lips found their mark on her lover's neck, trailing down the smooth skin softly to the curve of her shoulder then back up to her ear. "Very erotic...to say the least. We have to wait...for a bit more privacy and room...later." She suggested, letting her free hand glide down to the small of her back, coaxing a moan from the blue haired princess.

Ami gave a sensual giggle, raking her fingers through long emerald tresses before giving a playful tug. "And to think, this started with an innocent gave of chess...twice."

"You mean once, correct?" Ami sighed, pulling Setsuna until their eyes met. For a moment they were locked into a silent conversation, their eyes dancing for a few moments until Ami broke from the gaze. "It was...a long time ago..." she started, pulling herself closer into her lover.

* * *

"Ami, how can you get so deep into this game? You've been at this for almost 2 hours." The Princess of Venus sighed, her eyes crossing as the looked at the board which contained most of the figures makign slow advances. Mercury simply smiled, watching her opponents eyes carefully to see if any clues to her next move. Under the earth's blue light, the board seemed to have a surreal glow and a breeze swept gently through their hair as the two sat on the balcony looking out upon the earth, locked in a battle of wits. "Well, for someone like myself, Princess Venus, this is an ideal game of mental prowess, not physical strength. If you think about it, this game is my strength as I am inadequate in physical strength." 

"I guess..." Jupiter sighed, gazing to the ballroom. "Well why don't we go join the festivities of the ball, Venus. I'm sure your suitor is waiting for another dance. Just don't step on his feet" She giggled, gaining a huff from the Goddess of Love. "He dances as if he has two left feet. And anyways, as if you can talk. You date comes to your chest."

"Hey hey, let's now go-"

"If you two don't mind." interrupted the time keeper, "I am locked into a chess game with someone if equal intellectual caliber as I. So...why not take your quarrel out to the ballroom to see who dances better than the other?" She gave the two a sweet smile. The two nodded, giving a simple shrug before closing the balcony doors behind them to leave them to their game. Mercury simply giggled at the two exiting.

"It's your move, Princess." She simply smiled, looking at all the pieces left on the board. Calculating ever possibility and the statistics for the loss of her pieces, she weighed which were vital for her next few moves. "It would seem, we have been locked into this game of chess playing on the safe side for quite some time. Not a tactic I expected from any of those in the court, but interesting nevertheless. But alas..." Taking her Bishop, she moved it to a spot in which a knight or a rook would be able to take the piece easily, but doing so would ensure that either piece would be lost to her knight or queen as well as opening her king to a check move. "It would seem a change in tactics is called for in this situation." The Plutonian smiled to the Mercurian, flipping some of her long hair from her shoulders.

"My, my. Making quite a bold move I see. Quite impressive." Taking her index finger, she began to rotate her Queen, holding her head in her other hand. "I am interested in knowing, though, why you were so eager to engage in a game of chess with myself?"

"You seem like an interesting woman with a cloud of mystery surrounding you. I always enjoy...unraveling...mysteries."

"Duly noted" Smirking to her opponent, she moved her queen with an equally daring move, outside of the parameters of Mercury's calculations. She gasped a bit, looking at the placement of the queen. "With that move...you risk losing your queen. Why?"

"It's a calculated risk against your own. It can determine this match in my favor or yours. So with that in mind." She tilted herself closer to the board, smiling as the princess blushed, "Would you mind indulging me as to the real reason why you sought a game of chess with me, during this wonderful ball under the earth's glow away from prying eyes?"

"Perhaps...well...I feel you are an interesting woman." Even under that glow, her blush could be seen clearly as if it were daylight. Pluto marveled at her for a few moments, then quickly regained her composure. "I see. It's your move." Slowly she retracted her hand from her queen, only to have it caught in mid air by a softer gentle touch. She jumped slightly then looked to the owner of the beautiful slender hand. "I...uhm...that's part of the truth." She held her free hand close to her mouth, shaking in fear. "It's just...I also am somewhat...infatuated by you even though it's a taboo I'm...attracted to you...I-I'm...I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

She felt Pluto's grip tighten on her hand, causing her to look to the green haired woman in bewilderment. Feeling a force pull her closer to the board, her lips met with another soft pair, causing her to shake in shock. After a few moments, realization of the situation settled into her mind, giving her a sense of ease as she relaxed, embracing and savoring the sweetness of the other woman's lips upon hers. The broke apart from one another, their hands intertwined and their eyes fixated on the other in longing and slight shock.

The older woman broke the silence. "I'm glad...you invited me for this game of chess. I have to say...the same holds true for me as well..." Her smile was both joyful and saddening. Joyful for the fact of that her heart felt a crushing burden suddenly lifted with Princess Mercury confessing her love and saddening as two women together in public view was still a taboo in the silver Millennium. "I...I couldn't, however. You are part of Princess Serenity's court, I have to guard the time gate, what would people think and.."

"And this could very well be just between us, Pluto. I'm just as content with that." She smiled weakly before pulling the older woman closer. "At least now I can feel a lot more at ease with you, ever since meeting you I've always wanted to gravitate towards you...and now..." Pluto stroked Mercury's cheek gently, her usual reserved demeanor melting under her spell. "If this is what you want, I'm certainly not the one to refuse. Especially over a friendly game of chess." The two were lip locked once again.

* * *

The three couples sat at the table carrying on their conversations and enjoying the meal which Makoto prepared between the fighting and whining of Usagi and Rei. Looking in hindsight at the situation that had unfolded nearly 3 hours ago, the three inner senshi couldn't help but laugh at the one overly dramatic moment Ami had in thinking that her friends would ever dare to abandon her because of who she was dating. 

"So, how did you two hook up?" Makoto nudged Minako slightly. "Whaaaa Mako-chan? It's a perfectly normal question."

"Remember how we got together?" Minako giggled and kissed her lover. "Come on, it can't be that bad. We got caught by Rei's grandpa in front of the alter. This is Ami we're talking about, nothing like us." Haruka choked on her cup of tea while Michiru simply gave a small giggle remembering that first day they found out.

"Well." Ami searched for a moment for the right explanation but soon gave into just a simple answer, "It was over a game of chess."

"Chess? That long drawn out game? I guess it figures, you and Setsuna have the mind for that." Taking another bite of rice, Makoto gingerly chewed the contents and washed it down with some tea. "So I take it you won the match?" Ami shook her head no, to the shock of the other inners. "So...you won, Setsuna?"

"Not quite." She curled her lips, setting her cup on the coaster. "It's a stalemate."

"A what?"

"What Setsuna means is that it's a draw so therefore there isn't a winner." Michiru supplied, smiling mischievously. After tapping her finger to her chin, it finally sunk in for Minako. "Oh I see. Well if you still haven't decided a winner, then I think Mako-chan has a chess set somewhere around here. I'm sure you can play a quick game or something."

"Trust me, Mina-chan, there's nothing quick about their games of chess." Taking another bite of Salad, she gave Setsuna a mischievous glare then looked back to Mina and Mako, "Besides, I lost a Hugo Boss shirt over one of their games."

"RUKA! Stop it already."

"But.."

Ami playfully let her hand fall under the table which happened to position itself perfectly in Setsuna's lap. Acting as if she was keeping her focus on the conversation, her fingers trailed painfully slow up the older woman's thigh, stopping just at the meet. Somehow,through the serious reserved composure the time keeper always kept, the small signs of blushing could be seen causing the Mercurian senshi to let out a small giggle. "It would seem that I got a little carried away. I do apologize, Haruka." She said, feeling warmth rise from her lover's legs.

* * *

Sorry for the long time updating and the shortness, just wanted to add a sweet touch to the series, though I'm sure the next chapter is the "after dinner party" I hope you enjoyed 


	9. Dinner Denails

_Disclaimer: As always Sailor moon does not belong to me I do not own them. Blah blah blah, enjoi _

* * *

Her tears still managed to flow, even though she was asleep in Setsuna's lap. Her heart went out to the young Mercurial as she replayed the night over and over again in her head. How could the only family Ami knew in this life turn her back on her in the pivotal moment of her happiness? Ami, the young genius who just recently graduated at the top of her class, full of so much light, hope, promise, potential laid tonight heart broken and dejected. The time keeper could feel her blood boil from its cold calm demeanor just thinking of how Ami's mother rejected her for being happily in love. Gods, it felt like even in the silver millennium, their love was easier than now. 

She stroked her lover's blue hair in the mist of the moonlight. "It will be ok, my love. I promise." she whispered as a long tear trailed it way down to comfort the ice princess.

_earlier that day_

"You're going to tell your mom today?"

The inners where stunned at Ami's bold decision. Granted her and Setsuna had been dating for some time, it seemed odd that now, after graduation and starting the process of moving into an apartment, Ami decided to come out to her mother.

"But, why now? It just seems really odd that you've kept Setsuna a secret from your mom all this time and now you're coming...out to her?" Mina received a small nudge from Makoto as Ami returned to her book. "I just feel the time is right to let mom know about this aspect of my life. Especially for what is to come."

"Eh?" Usagi managed to say as she swallowed a large lump of her double chocolate fudge Sunday with cherries, "What's to come? What are you psycho or...what is it.. OW!"

"You mean psychic, meatball head. Honestly I don't see how you're graduating from school."

"Hey! I happen to have good enough grades to graduate"

"Yeah Right! You..."

Their words seemed to quickly fade away as Ami thought of tonight, carefully walking through her plans. A dinner with Setsuna and her mother would be the most ideal setting, allowing her the opportunity to set the pace of the night and show off her cooking skills thanks to her lovely girlfriend. This would also give the opportunity for her mother to get better acquainted. Still, even with the best laid plans, questions raced in the back of her mind as she wondered what if they two of them did not get along, what if Setsuna was uncomfortable? What if her mom was? What if it turned out to be a complete disaster? What if her mom rejected her?

So many questions ran through her mind at once that it seemed impossible for her to focus on her reading material. Instead she closed the book, letting out a small sigh. "Ami I think it's a good move to come out to your mom." Looking up, she gave a small relieved smile as Makoto, in her ever Amazonian manner, gave her the push of encouragement that always gave her strength in ways she didn't think would be possible.

"Thanks, Mako-chan. Please excuse me; I have to get ready for tonight."

"Alright, Ami. Just remember to relax and don't over think things."

* * *

"Sets-ko, I'm so nervous. What am I going to do? What if everything isn't up to par? What is she hates the food? I haven't been this nervous since I started junior high." Setsuna simply smiled, brushing a few strands of sapphire locks through her fingers. 

"Sweetie, Every calculation you make goes according to plan except for the unknown factor which is humanity." The time keeper embraced her love tighter as she spoke softly in her ear. "I just want you to be relaxed." She suddenly found that her hands began to roam down her younger lover as her desires began to build for her touch, her kiss, her caress...her taste. She shook her head fighting back the desires building within, trying best to calm the slowly waking beast within.

Her efforts soon began to turn futile as she felt slender fingers rake paths down the exposed skin of her thighs. She shifted slightly only to find that the new position she sat in gave her younger counterpart better access to the exposed skin of her inner thigh. "You know." Ami exhaled in a seductive manner, "You are correct. I do need to...relax. I'm sure you have several good ways to help relax."

Before she could respond, the time keeper found the ice princess' lips crashing into her own with a warm inviting tongue teasing her along with the hands which roamed about her body. The time keeper pulled her closer into her. Finally, Setsuna broke from their kiss, touching her forehead to Ami's. "I have one idea which comes to mind especially. You know that will take far more time than we're allowed."

"I thought you were the time keeper, my love." Ami teased, planting a small peck on her forehead then sliding her hand further between the older woman's thighs, coaxing a small moan from her. Tilting her head upwards, she opened her eyes halfway feeling Ami's warm breath trail down her neck to the curve of her collar bone. "Well, perhaps a small session is in order. After all..." pausing, she cupped her lover's nice soft ass, giving it a small squeeze, "it's been a while for the both of us."

_Later that evening_

Everything was set. Setsuna made sure to double check everything while Ami dressed for the occasion. Everything from the lighting to the plates to the position of the silverware had been perfectly placed according the Ami's specifications. This was her night, and she was more than happy to help everything go flawlessly. Truth be told, she was just as nervous for Ami since this was a big move for her at this level in her life. She just prayed that thing would turn to the positive for this night.

"How do I look?" Her eyes couldn't help but follow the figure descending the stairs. Her hips swayed softly against the material of her skirt which hugged her slightly before flaring out enough to add an erotic heir about her. Her blouse opened a slight bit showing just a hint of her beautifully sculpted collar bones while her hair was pinned behind her ears, still giving her a younger feel. A smile painted its way across Setsuna's face as she landed on the last step.

"Absolutely breath taking." she cooed in a sultry tone, leaving the kitchen to greet her fair lady. Taking her hand in her own, she bent down at the waist, giving a small kiss on her wrist. "Are you ready for your night, Ms Ami?"

"As I will ever be, love. This isn't..."

The moment had finally when the bell sounded from the door. Ami drew in a sharp breath as she made her way to the door. That sound made her heart drop into her stomach. Slowly she opened the door, greeting their visitor with a smile. "Hello, mother. I am glad you came to join us."

"Yes well, I managed to have a little free time from the hospital for a brief moment." Ami gracefully escorted her in, taking her lab coat as she walked in. "Mom, this is Setsuna. She's a wonderful person."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She gave a graceful bow, motioning to the two of them towards the kitchen.

"What is this about, Ami? You know how I feel about sudden surprises"

The butterflies were definitely multiplying. Her mother never really showed much interest in her personal life. Aside from school and helping at the hospital, her mother didn't take much interest in her life. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. "Perhaps we should discuss this over dinner. Ami did prepare a lovely meal."

Dinner seemed a bit quieter than norm. Although Ami was on pins and needles trying to make conversation, Setsuna though her cold exterior was just as nervous. "So, Setsuna. What is it you do for a living and how do you know my daughter?"

She took a sip of her tea to gather her thoughts to best answer the question without putting Ami in a bad position. She inhaled the fragrance of her tea, letting the aroma soothe her mind. Placing the cup on a holder, she smiled warmly to look across to her. "I am a physics professor at the university as well as the owner of Meioh towers."

"I see. That still doesn't answer my question as to how you know Ami."

"Well mom..." She took in a deep breath. It was now or never, no going back at this point. "She knows me because...she's my girlfriend...and we've been together for months now..."

The sound of the fork dropping on the plate before her mother, making Ami's flesh prickle while her heart sank at the silence following thereafter. None of the women spoke for what seemed an eternity. Finally the silence was broken by a beep from Ms Mizuno's pager. Taking it from her side she looked at the number then back to her daughter with a cold glare. "This is wonderful. My daughter is a lesbian and with a woman who is far older than she is."

"Ms Mizuno, please. Lets be rational about this. She's happy-"

"Not another word from you, Miss Meioh! This night has been far more tense than I wanted while on call for the hospital." Getting up from her seat, she walked hastily towards the hall where her lab coat was hung. "Mom, please wait!" She spun around to see her own child's eyes welled with tears. She shot her a sneer as she put on her coat. "I can't believe my own daughter. A fuckin PERVERT! I'm glad I have to go back to work than to deal with my lesbian daughter and her girlfriend who's old enough to be her mother!" With that she slammed the door behind her, leaving the Mercurial senshi sinking to her knees with a broken heart.

* * *

AN: Ehehehe, I know I know, it's been a while, but I'm slowly but surely updating my stories with the little time I find between life and stuff. I hope you enjoyed it thought this isn't my best, but it's an idea that needed to be put out there to transition into the next phase. Gomen nasai for not doing this sooner.

* * *


	10. The Old and the New

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I get any money from them. I simply play with them_

_**Author's notes: I know I know, it's been such a long time since I even wrote on this story, but I wrote more on this story. Why? Well, as I sat in training at my new job, I began to read back on my stories. I remembered that at first, this was going to be a oneshot, but somehow this story took on a life of its own and transformed into something more. Yes, I know it sounds cheesey. It's just the truth. And looking back on this story and reading other Setsuna pairings gave me the inspiration to bring this one back to life. I hope you like. Please Enjoi**_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ah" she gasped, holding on tightly to the sheets on the bed, her chest heaving rapidly. She was on the of the brink of losing herself to ecstacy given to graciously by her lover whom greedily licked at her pink slit. Sweat fell from her brow with each gasp she let out. "I'm...I'm almost...! I..AH!"

Her body jerked and thrashed uncontrollably as each wave crashed through her, overtaking her senses with multiple climaxes, each one greater than the last until her body went limp. Grabbing her lover's ears, she gently brought the figure to her face, kissing her roughly while tasting her own juices.

The older woman pulled away and smiled down to her lover. "My apologies for indulging myself so much. " she cooed, "You always taste so sweet."

"Mmm, Setsu-ko" Ami cooed, rubbing her fingers through Emerald Tresses, "You know we are supposed to move my belongings from the van."

"And I couldn't restrain myself from christening your lovely new apartment." Setsuna leaned in and kissed Ami on her soft lips, sliding her arms underneath the young senshi to pull her forward. Ami couldn't help but lose herself for what seemed like an eternity into the garnet orbs of her other half. Setsuna gave a girlish giggle and broke their gaze. "Besides," she whispered in her husky voice, "you were in need of some form of relaxation with the stress you were experiencing with moving."

Ami embraced the older Senshi back. Even through fighting various monsters, traveling to various dimensions, seeing the world end then begin again, and overcoming many challenges as a senshi as well as a normal girl, this by far was the most frightening event in her life thus far. However, no matter how fearful she was, when she was with Setsuna, nothing else seemed to matter, except for more moving. Two months have passed since Ami came out to her mother, yet it felt like yesterday that her lover held her in her arms and comforted her. In a sense, her mother's rejection was a blessing in disguise. Now she was free and felt a sense of ownership of her life for the first time. Setsuna smiled at Ami's determination. She even turned down the offer of a corner apartment in the Meioh building because she wanted to do it on her own. There were many nights Setsuna wanted to take care of Ami, wipe away the tears and put her heart at ease, but she knew the future demanded growth.

Sometimes growth is painful.

"Let's finish moving some more stuff in, lover." Setsuna said, standing to her feet with Ami in her arms. She pulled her panties up along with her jeans, blushing uncontrollably. "Hopefully soon we-"

"Hello~o, is anybody around?"

Setsuna held Ami in her arms a few moments longer then went to meet the voice. Michiru stood in the doorway holding a sapphire blue and white wrapped box with an elegant bow tied intricately at the top of the package. She quirked her left brow at the time keeper, giving her a mischievous smile. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

She kissed the sea nymph on the cheek and returned the smile. "Not at all. We were ...admiring...the new apartment. As it is tradition." Setsuna noticed that the sea nymph was alone. "Michi, where is your other half?"

"Not too far behind her." Smoothly, Haruka slid her arm around the waist of her lover kissing her on the cheek while holding a smaller box in her free hand. "I had to find a parking spot good enough for my other baby." From the living room, the blue hair senshi emerged finishing the knot on her bandanna. "Oh, hello Haruka and Michiru." She bowed and motioned to the inside of her apartment. "Allow me to give you a small tour. It isn't much, but it's home."

"Oh, before we forget, these are for you." Ami took the packages from her friends, looking at them curiously before placing them on a makeshift table. "We figured we would get you a house..."warming"...gift." Michiru said with a hint of impishness in her voice, "The top one is ours. The bottom one was sitting outside the door."

"Sitting outside the door?"

"Hai" she nodded, "It doesn't say who it's from, however, judging from the color of the package, one can only assume it's meant for you."

"Hmm...I wonder who it is from. Perhaps I should open them-"

"You may want to open our gift when we leave...it's a 'surprise'." Setsuna gave Michiru a knowing look following her statement about their gift. Even though Michi looked the part of an angel, there was always some devil horns hiding amongst the sea of hair.

The 4 spent most of the afternoon unpacking and placing items in the apartment accordingly. With Michiru's sense of style and Setsuna's decoration expertise, Ami's apartment could easily find itself in a home magazine. Ami watched the time keeper lose herself in her passion for decorating. The sparkle in her eyes, she curl of her lips as she swayed her hips about the various parts of the apartment with Michiru. It was like an erotic orgy of decoration and voyeurism. Each time the older woman's eyes met hers when asking a question about a placement of some item, her heart would pound in her chest while her legs squeezed together to cope with the throbbing. She wanted to desperately throw Setsuna against the wall, kiss her passionately, strip off her clothes and let her mind run wild with every possible position a wall (and floor) could offer. Those lucious lips, those hands, the soft skin, her curves...the meet of her thighs...she couldn't help but to lick her lips thinking of the sweet ambrosia hidden between the folds of her lips.

"Hello? Earth to Ami." She jerked slightly hearing Haruka's voice. Oh god, did she see her lose herself in the fantasy?

"I do apologize, Haruka. I was...thinking of something..."

Haruka chuckled. "I'm sure."

As evening fell, the sky and sea said their goodbye to the time keeper and her younger lover. As Ami closed the door, she felt herself being pushed against the wooden barrier. A pair of hands slipped underneath her shirt and roamed across her stomach. She hissed, feeling her knees weaken slightly.

"I want you" whispered the taller senshi as she cupped the smaller senshi's supple breasts. "I've wanted more of you all afternoon." Releasing her left hand, she unbuttoned her own pants and pushed them down slightly. Setsuna grasped Ami's hand, causing her to tense slightly. "This is what you do to me." She slipped her lover's frail hand into her pants, leading her between her legs. The time keeper moaned, still massaging Ami's right breast.

"Oh my!" Ami exclaimed in a playful "innocent" tone as she felt the moisture of her lover, "It appears you have been aroused for quite some time." She moved the cloth aside and slipped two fingers between the wet folds of her lips. Setsuna laid her head on Ami's shoulder, biting into her salty sweet flesh to keep her from screaming. The Mercurian princess smiled, knowing that she now held the upper hand.

"Mmmm, it seems this is a very serious condition," she teased, bracing herself against the door as the older woman's hips rock against her,"I will have to administer treatment to alleviate this...immediately." She slipped her fingers inside the older woman's core, coaxing more moans from her. Setsuna tried desperately to formulate some kind of coherent thought against the fires that were consuming her from within. She was on the edge of wanting to finally release and yet wanting the feeling to last forever. Suddenly Ami stopped. Setsuna let out a small whine of protest, frustrated with the sudden halt to this 'game', however this allowed her enough time to execute a move of equal caliber to Ms Mizuno's.

"Ah!" Ami felt her knees buckle, surprised at the hand that had made its way from her right breast to the inside of her panties. The time keeper kissed the sapphire princess's neck, slipping her fingers in and out of her lover's wet depths. "It seems...my dear..." the older woman whispered in her low sultry voice, "I have gained the upper hand. What will you ...do now?"

Ami gasped a few moments longer, feeling herself nearing yet another earth shattering climax. This game couldn't end like this. It wouldn't as she began sliding her fingers inside again, increasing the pace to keep up with the pace her lover was setting. Both women gasped and moaned, fighting against the waves of pleasure to make the other lose themselves first.

Setsuna braced herself with her left hand against the door fram and threw her head back, moaning loudly while fighting her hardest to keep her knees from buckling any further while keeping her fingers at their current task. Ami fought just as hard to keep herself from crashing the the floor from the overwhelming feeling as she could feel the older woman tighten around her fingers.

"Oh God!"

"Ami...I..I..."

Finally in unison, the two women conceded to one another, their bodies jolting and jerking from their orgamic wave. Everything seemed to go white as the two were encompassed in the sea of their pleasure. Nothing mattered. Nothing existed except the two of them becoming one entity ascending to the heavens in harmonic euphoria. The two removed their fingers slowly from one another and slumped to the ground, basking in their afterglow. A few minutes passed before either woman spoke.

"Did you every open your gifts, love?"

Ami raised herself on her elbows, looking into soft garnet orbs. "I have not. Maybe that's something else we can enjoy...together..."

She giggled and offered her hand, which Setsuna gladly accepted. They made their way to the table where the gifts sat. Sitting across from each other, Ami decided upon the larger gift, curious to see the contents. Opening the larger box, she found a smaller box with a card on top. carefully, she opened the envelope and read slowly.

"Is everything alright?"

Ami slowly nodded her head and continued to read.

_To my loving Daughter,_

_First, I would liek to apologize to you for my actions. The manner in which I reacted to you for sharing a very important part of your life with me is unacceptable. I should have been more supportive, more open, more loving. I should have been more of a mother, instead I acted as a childish adult. you are my daughter, and I love you. No matter your choice in live, all I wish for you is yoru happiness and success. If ever you need anything, do not hesitate to contact me. I may not have been the best mother, may not be the most loving, but I am a proud mother of the best daughter in the world. I love you, Ami._

_Love always,  
Your Mother_

_PS I know that you fancy snadwiches, so I took the liberty of purchasing a bread machine for you. I hope this is something that will be of great value to you._

Ami sighed in relief. She had spend to many nights hopin for acceptance from the first woman she ever loved. Now it seemed that wish had come true. Smiling, she leaned forward to take the breadmaker from the larger box. Setsuna sat quietly, smiling to herself as she watched another burden being lifted from her blue haired angel's shoulders.

"You knew this would happen eventually, didn't you?"

Setsuna shrugged. "I am just a time keeper, my love. Not the predictor of it."

"Then you wouldn't know what's in the other box...?"

Setsuna smirked. "Knowing those two, I'm sure it's something the two of us will come to enjoy for quite some time."

* * *

_**A/N: Hah. I thought it was only fitting to make up for the previous chapter. I remember getting quite a number of angry im's and emails about the last chapter, but hey, what can I say. Reality is not always rose colored glasses, so it was necessary in a sense to bring some kind of awareness of parents are not always accepting at first of their children's choices, but end the end, we all hope it works itself out. I hope you enjoyed. Please R/R to let me know what you think. :) Ciao**_


End file.
